Maintain a cancer information reporting system in the five counties of the San Francisco-Oakland Metropolitan Area. Collect data in sufficient detail so that each cancer can be classified and coded. Collect complete information regarding extent of disease, diagnostic information, and first course of cancer directed therapy on all patients diagnosed from 1975 residing in the five-county Bay Area. Obtain active follow-up on all cases resident in San Francisco County from 1974; in San Mateo County from 1975; and in Alameda Contra Costa and Marin Counties from 1976.